Little Devil
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: "Kalau aku dapat nilai 9 di ujian matematika, maka akan kucium guru (tampan) muka wajan itu saat wisuda!" Dan dalam dua bulan Eren menyesali sumpahnya. For Rivaere Erumin FTW Birthday Group Challenges.


_Dipersembahkan khusus kepada:_

_RIVAERE + ERUMIN FTW BIRTHDAY GROUP CHALLENGES  
><em>_S__aya mengincar Prize dengan kode __AA5 __dan __mengambil genre, romance, fluss, humor dan drama._

.

…*…

.

31 Maret. Lahir di bawah naungan rasi kambing jantan nan gagah berani, keras kepala, tangguh pada janjinya sendiri, dan benci pada kekalahan seharusnya menjadi berkah bagi Eren. Ya, seharusnya. Andai saja si muka kuda brengsek itu tidak lahir tanggal 7 April, yang artinya dia juga dinaungi oleh rasi yang sama, dan dianugrahi sifat yang sama pula.

"Kau ingat pada janjimu kan? Jangan berusaha mangkir, kecuali kau adalah pecundang tidak berguna."

Eren mengerang pendek. Sialan.

Baru kali ini Eren menghujat habis-habisan sifat yang diwariskan domba berbulu emas dari mitologi yang entah nyata atau tidak pada mereka yang lahir di bawah siklusnya. Andai saja dia tidak sebegitu pedulinya dikatai pecundang. Andai saja Jean Kirstein tidak sebegitu ahli memanasi emosinya. Andai saja …

"Kenapa diam saja? Menyerah? Dasar pecundang."

Eren kembali menggeram. "Brengsek! Aku tidak akan mundur! Siapa sudi menjilat ludah sendiri! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku berani … mencium Sir Levi di panggung nanti …"

Andai saja dia tidak membuat sumpah yang sebegitu bodohnya hari itu.

Jean nyengir kuda, Eren nyaris melayangkan tinjunya ke muka makhluk sialan itu.

Demi bokong seksi para titan imajiner yang diajarkan Miss Hanji Zoe di kelas sejarah, Eren benar-benar tak tahu apa salahnya sampai mendapatkan kutukan seperti ini. Oh, tidak. Sebenarnya Eren tahu pasti apa salahnya, dia hanya tak mau mengakui hal tersebut.

Semuanya dimulai dua bulan yang lalu …

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titans belongs to Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: OOC, miss typo(s), AU modern world, BL etc**

Diikutkan pada challenge ultah grup Rivaere + Erumin FTW dengan genre yang disebutkan di atas.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Matahari bersinar cerah, langit biru, awan putih, bunga bermekaran, burung bertebaran, apapun. Apapun yang biasa muncul di awal kisah untuk menceritakan tentang dunia yang begitu bersemangat menerbitkan kebahagiaan makhluk-makhluk yang bernaung di bawahnya. Namun sepertinya, aura positif yang dikeluarkan dunia pun tampaknya tak dapat menyentuh mereka yang berlabel siswa kelas 3 SMA yang baru saja menghadapi neraka bertajuak Ujian Akhir Mata Pelajaran Matematika.

Siswa SMA Maria pun bukan pengecualiannya. Muka-muka kehilangan roh bak zombie yang dibangkitkan paksa dari kubur satu per satu meninggalkan kelas, menguarkan aura kematian yang begitu pekat di balik punggungnya.

"Tiga … aku yakin pasti nilaiku tiga atau dua …" Sasha bergumam sambil menjambak-jambak rambut ekor kudanya frustasi. Siapa sangka gadis yang biasanya hanya dapat dibikin gila karena perubahan menu makan siang kantin yang bersih dari daging itu dapat kehilangan sebegitu banyaknya energi hidup akibat ujian.

Connie memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu. Menciptakan efek angin yang meniup helai-helai rambut imajinernya dengan dramatis. "Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa pergi kuliah bersama kalian. Mungkin aku harus mengulang tahun ini bersama adik-adik kelas kita."

"Tahun depan kita duduk bersama lagi ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kita pasti akan terus bersama menghadapi kejamnya tahun terakhir masa SMA."

Kisah dramatis persahabatan di masa sekolah. Atau mungkin persamaan rasa mereka yang yakin tidak dapat lulus ujian.

"Tak apa-apa," Christa berusaha mengibur sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan nilai delapan. Soalnya lebih sulit dari yang kukira."

"Christa-ku tentu saja bisa melakukannya. Tenang saja." Ymir bicara dengan nada santai. Lupa pada kertas ujiannya yang hampir kosong setengah. Salahkan saja soal kelewat dewa hingga otak pas-pasannya tidak sanggup mengkalkulasi jawaban yang bahkan hanya rekaan semata. Tak apa, asal dewinya tenang, ia sudah cukup bahagia.

Reiner menggaruk kepalanya. "Level soalnya sama tingginya dengan yang diberikan Sir Levi kemarin. Ah, sial. Kenapa aku tidak mengerjakannya?"

"Bodoh," Annie berkata sembari melenggang pergi tanpa minat.

Bertholdt menahan tubuh Reiner dari belakang, berusaha menghentikan sang sahabat hendak mendebat teman perempuan mereka. Atau mungkin itu cuma modus berpelukan semata.

Mikasa, Armin dan Marco, tiga peringkat teratas angkatan hanya mengangkat bahu tak berdaya. Bukan, bukan karena mereka gagal mengerjakan soal seperti dua makhluk galau yang tengah meratapi masa mudanya. Nilai kepala sembilan—atau bahkan sempurna khusus bagi Mikasa—pasti mereka dapatkan. Yang mereka sesali hanyalah kesia-siaan memberikan les privat seminggu sebelum ujian pada makhluk-makhluk itu. Membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Mikasa pasti bisa mengerjakan semuanya ya?" Marco berusaha mencairkan kegelisahan dengan percakapan sederhana—tentunya sambil menebarkan senyum malaikatnya. Tanpa sadar jika kata-katanya berhasil membuat aura gelap beberapa siswa semakin menguar. "Aku sepertinya kurang teliti di beberapa nomor terakhir."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu Armin?"

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pad Sir Erwin. Banyak soal yang diberikannya padaku yang muncul di ujian ini."

Aura gelap kembali menguar. Masing-masing siswa sibuk dengan catatan mentalnya sendiri yang isinya kurang lebih sama. Mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan guru tidak ada salahnya—terutama saat ujian semakin dekat.

Di balik kilauan penuh cahaya gemerlap para bintang angkatan, sesuatu yang gelap suram dan murung muncul.

"Aku gagal …"

"Eren?" Sang gadis oriental bertanya mendengar suara sekarat dari belakang punggungnya. Mata hijau tanpa nyawa, kulit cokelat sewarna tanah penguburan, tubuh yang seolah kehilangan semangat masa mudanya—tidak, dia masih belum mau kehilangan saudara sekaligus pujaan hatinya. "Kau bisa mengerjakannya kan?"

"Dua puluh nomor aku mengandalkan pensil keberuntungan yang dipinjamkan Miss Hanji …"

Pensil segi lima yang sudah dituliskan huruf A sampai E. Guru sejarahnya itu berkata—entah serius atau tidak, tidak ada yang bisa membedakannya—jika benda itu akan membantu mencarikan jawaban di saat krisis. Mikasa tidak percaya Eren nekat melakukan hal semacam itu. Dan kapan Eren sempat meminjam pensil 'takdir' pada sang guru eksentrik? Mikasa mengepalkan jarinya diam-diam. Berencana menemui sang wanita androgini selepas ujian berikutnya selesai.

Jean menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Buku catatan kimia yang seharusnya dibaca sebagai persiapan mata ujian berikutnya terlupakan—tenggelam dalam lautan kepedihan akibat gagal dalam ujian matematika. "Ternyata aku masih lebih bagus, setidaknya aku bisa mengerjakan dua puluh dua nomor." Oh, siapa sangka. Bahkan di saat tenggelam dalam lautan kepedihan pun Jean masih sempat memanas-manasi rival abadinya.

"Dua puluh dua, yang keseluruhannya merupakan rekayasa rumus semata." Eren mendecih tak senang. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Nilai matematikamu tak pernah lebih dariku, Muka Kuda."

"Bah, kalau dihitung-hitungpun kau juga tak akan dapat nilai lebih dari enam, brengsek."

"Memangnya otak udangmu bisa?"

Lupakan saja tentang cuaca yang sangat indah hari ini. Awan gelap dan petir yang bersahutan mungkin adalah cuaca yang cocok untuk menggambarkan ketegangan yang terjadi di pelataran kelas. Hanya saja siswa-siswa lain sudah belajar untuk tidak peduli—atau tidak ingin peduli—pada dingin yang tercipta. Pribahasa bisa karena biasa memang gambaran yang sangat tepat dan mampu diandalkan.

"Ho, kau berani menantangku, Eren Jeager?" Jean menyilangkan tangan di dada, memasang wajah ngajak berantem andalan.

"Memang siapa kau?" Eren balas memasang wajah cari ribut kebanggaannya—terima kasih pada alis tebal warisan Mama Carla yang berhasil membentuk wajahnya lebih provokatif. "Kalau berani maju saja."

Petir kembali menyambar.

"Jean, Eren, sudahlah …," Marco berusaha menengahi. "Kita sedang ujian. Tidak bijak jika mencari masalah di saat seperti ini …"

Sialnya yang dikatakan Marco ada benarnya juga. Ketegangan mulai berkurang.

"Cih, sialan. Kalau saja ini bukan ujian, aku pasti sudah menonjok mukamu itu!" Jean meremat buku kimianya sembari membayangkan jika benda itu adalah tubuh Eren Jeager.

Eren menyunggingkan senyum miring, merasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membalas kuda suka cari ribut itu. "Kau beraninya cuma main otot saja. Coba gunakan sedikit otakmu itu sebelum memfosil karena tidak pernah dipakai."

"Hoh, kau menantangku ya?" Jean mencibir pada Eren. "Baiklah. Mudah saja. Kita bertaruh."

"Apa taruhannya?"

Jean menyangga dagu dengan tangannya, mengambil pose seperti salah satu patung terkenal maha karya Augeste Rodin. Lampu imajiner menyala di atas kepalanya. Ditudingnya muka Eren dengan jari telunjuk. "Ini adalah ujian keberanian diri. Barang siapa yang berani mengambil resiko lebih berbahaya dan menepatinya, maka dia menang. Bagaimana?"

Eren menimang-nimang tawaran Jean. Hm, sebagai bentuk persaingan terakhir sebelum lulus … mungkin tantangan itu tidak buruk juga. "Siapa takut."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan." Jean menimang-nimang sesaat, mempertimbangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi jika dia salah mengambil keputusan. Senyum bak Cheshire si kucing saat bertemu dengan Alice muncul seketika. "Aku akan datang ke acara wisuda dengan boxer bermotif hati warna merah muda jika mendapatkan nilai tujuh ke atas dalam ujian Matematika."

Sasha yang kurang kerjaan mencuri dengar langsung tersedak kentang rebus yang sedang dimakannya. Demi apa …

Eren mendecih kesal. Siapa sangka otak kacang tanah Jean bisa mendapatkan ide sebagus itu.

"Apa yang berani kau lakukan, Eren Jeager?"

"Aku …" Eren memutar otak secepat yang ia bisa, mencari ide gila yang tidak membahayakannya. Telanjang saat wisuda? Tidak, terlalu banyak _fanservice_ bagi pembaca wanita nantinya. Menyibakkan rok Miss Petra? Kalau ia mau digorok oleh Sir Auruo, baru dia akan melakukannya. Mengelus kepala botak Sir Pixis? Dan membiarkan ijazahnya disita? Maaf saja. Memparodikan adegan bunga-bunga salah seorang artis alay sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara? Tidak … membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Eren gatal-gatal seluruh badan.

Jean menyeringai lebar melihat Eren yang kebingungan menanggapi tantangannya. "Kau takut, hah? Berusaha mencari tantangan yang mudah? Pengecut."

Mata Eren buta seketika. "Sir Levi …" desisnya pelan.

"Apa?"

Eren memandang Jean dengan tatapn tajam. "Kalau aku dapat nilai 9 di ujian matematika, maka akan kucium guru (tampan) muka wajan itu saat wisuda!"

Jean menggigit lidahnya sendiri—tertular kebiasan guru Biologi mereka. Sasha megap-megap kehabisan napas akibat tak sengaja menelan bulat-bulat kentangnya. Connie terbatuk tersedak udara. Bertholdt dan Reiner memandang Eren dengan muka minta digampar. Ymir memijat kepalanya frustasi. Armin menutup mulutnya. Marco tersenyum kecil—seperti biasa. Mikasa menguarkan aura membunuh yang lebih gelap dari biasanya. Hanya Christa yang tampak senang mendengar sumpah yang keluar tanpa banyak pertimbangan itu. Catatan mental pribadi: Jangan lupa bawa kamera saat wisuda.

Eren tersenyum puas dalam hati, merasa menang. Dalam benaknya ia yakin, jangankan nilai sembilan. Tujuh saja mungkin ia tak akan dapat. Hahaha, otak jenius warisan Grisha Jeager memang tidak sia-sia diwariskan padanya.

.

…*…

.

Hange Zoe sedang bahagia. Menyanyikan lulabi yang terdengar seperti dengungan lebah yang tak jelas sambil melambaikan tangan pada siapapun yang ditemuinya.

Erwin Smith memijat kepalanya frustasi. Kebahagiaan Hanji tidak pernah—dan tidak akan pernah—menjadi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dia hanya bisa berharap wanita itu tidak membawa kabar jika Armin dipaksa _crossdress_ lagi oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya—dia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berjalan ke gedung kelas tiga dan mengintip bagaimana manisnya sang kekasih dalam balutan gaun berenda atau seragam _sailor_.

Tapi kali ini wanita pecinta fosil yang bertekad menemukan fosil titan suatu saat nanti itu tidak menghampiri meja Erwin, dia terus berjalan hingga sampai ke meja salah seorang guru paling berbahaya. Erwin hanya bisa berharap jika dia tak perlu memohon pada Pixis untuk mengeluarkan anggaran perbaikan ruang guru esok hari.

"Levi~~~"

Panggilan bernada Hanji sudah berhadiah tatapan mata setajam burung elang. Siap mencincang dan memutilasi sosok wanita di hadapannya. Orang biasa pasti akan kabur seketika, namun beda lagi dengan wanita yang dikenal urat takutnya sudah putus entah sejak kapan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau, Mata Empat Sialan?"

Wanita itu melenggang santai dan merebahkan pantatnya di meja kerja Levi. Menambah keruh ekspresi wajah yang pada dasarnya sudah gelap itu. "Dingin sekali kau padaku, Levi. Padahal aku membawa kabar baik untukmu."

"Terakhir kau membawa kabar baik untukku, berakhir dengan Mikasa yang mengamuk menghancurkan ruang siaran," Levi menjawab sarkatis. Kembali menyibukkan diri pada data-data yang harus dikirimkannya sore ini bersama dengan ujian para siswanya.

"Heee, bukan salahku Eren tidak sengaja tertidur di sana dan mengigaukan suara-suara ambigu yang tidak sengaja terekam."

"Masih dapat mengelak setelah aku menemukan sebuah tabung reaksi yang menurut Mike dipinjam olehmu sehari sebelumnya? Atau Nanaba yang bersumpah melihat kau mengajak si Jeager itu ke ruang siaran? Menyerah saja kau, Mata Empat."

Hanji hanya tertawa saja, tak bisa membalas kata-kata itu karena memang dialah yang membuat racikan-racikan itu. Terima kasih pada Sir Dot Pixis yang sudah memberikannya dana untuk melakukan penelitian arkeologis di salah satu wilayah terpencil di ujung Asia Tenggara sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan resep ramuan tidur herbal dari dukun desa setempat. "Tapi aku tidak membawa kabar biasa, Levi. Bahkan Mikasa pun tak akan bisa merusaknya kali ini."

"Masih berhubungan dengan Jeager lagi?"

"Masih berhubungan dengan Eren tercintamu, tentu saja. WADAW!" Sebuah map setebal dosa melayang langsung ke kepala Hanji. Membuatnya terjungkal dari atas meja. Tangan pucat berotot pelakunya kembali memegang pena seolah tak terjadi apapun. "Ouch, sakit, Levi. Dasar _denial_. Apa susahnya mengatakan jika kau menyu … wa wa wa wa, jangan lemparkan kamus rumus lengkap matematikamu itu, bisa mati aku! Oke,oke, aku akan diam."

Keheningan yang aneh tercipta di ruangan itu. Beberapa guru memutuskan keluar dengan alasan apapun untuk menghindari percakapan absurd yang terjadi. Atau mungkin hanya sekedar tak ingin membayangkan ada satu orang pedofil lagi yang bersarang di ruangan mereka setelah wakil kepala sekolah bermarga Smith. Apalagi jika itu adalah pedofil muka datar yang hobinya menyiksa orang lain.

Hanji masih bertahan duduk bersimpuh di depan meja Levi, memasang wajah anjing paling memelas yang bisa dikuasainya.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar.

"Jadi, Mata Empat, kabar apa yang kau bawa?" Sungguh, ini ditanyakan murni sebagai alasan agar Hanji segera berlalu. Levi tidak penasaran sama sekali. Sungguh.

Mata sang wanita berkaca-kaca haru. "Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal mendengarkannya, Levi. Sungguh."

"Katakan saja. Kau membuatku membuang waktu."

"Aku mendengarnya dari bisik-bisik siswa yang keluar dari kelas. Kudengar …"

Levi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Huh, tidak percuma tiga tahun dia menunggu kesempatan seperti ini datang padanya. Dan tidak percuma juga dia menyuruh—mengancam—Hanji untuk meminjamkan pensil—yang katanya sudah dimantrai oleh dukun misterius dari daerah terpencil—pada Eren Jeager.

Berdoa saja pensil itu benar-benar manjur, dan takdir akan berpihak padanya.

.

…*…

.

Puja kerang ajaib!

Puja raja titan!

Puja segala dewa dewi yang ada di muka bumi ini!

Grisha Jeager menangis bangga saat menunjukkan angka-angka yang tertera pada kertas hasil ujian yang dibagikan pada wali siswa. Tidak sia-sia dia datang jauh-jauh dari pinggir kota hanya untuk melihat hasil belajar anaknya selama bersekolah jauh dari rumah.

Hm, Bahasa Inggris 8. 25—bagus. Biologi 7. 5—lumayan. Kimia 6. 0—ukh. Fisika 9. 5—keren. Matematika … 9. 25?

Eren menggosok matanya. Yakin jika fatamorgana datang tiba-tiba mempengaruhi saraf pengelihatannya. Mengubah angka enam yang seharusnya tertera di sana menjadi angka sembilan yang merupakan ambigramnya. Ya, pasti memang itu. Mana mungkin dia bisa mendpatkan nilai sedewa itu sementara mengerjakan lebih dari setengah soalnya saja dia tak mampu, kan?

Eren mengedipkan mata beberapa kali—masih sama. Mengalihkan pandangan sebentar—masih sama juga. Mata digosok, untuk menghilangkan kantuk membandel yang singgah. Kini Eren Jeager siap melihat angka sesungguhnya yang tertera di atas kerta.

Matematika 9. 25.

Tidak berubah.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Teriakan bernada frustasi itu keluar bukan dari mulut Eren. Seorang remaja dengan muka hibrida kuda tampak menjerit sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Karena Sir Pixis sudah mengumumkan jika seluruh siswa lulus, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jean juga harus memenuhi sumpahnya sendiri.

Tapi bahkan Eren tidak bisa menyeringai melihat kefrustasian rival abadinya itu. Tidak, terutama saat dia sendiri nyaris gila memikirkan cara untuk mangkir dari sumpahnya diri. Andaikan diberi pilihan, tentu saja Eren akan lebih memilih untuk mengungsi ke kutub utara dengan resiko terserang hipotermia. Menenggelamkan diri dalam segitiga bermuda mungkin bukan ide yang buruk juga. Apapun asal dia tak harus mencium bibir guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya.

Armin hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya dengan simpati. "Setidaknya itu Sir Levi. Coba bayangkan jika itu Sir Pixis atau Sir Auruo."

Itu bukan penghiburan. Namun Eren setuju, namun jika sampai benar terjadi, maka dia pasti akan benar-benar memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri di segitiga bermuda saja.

Wisuda tinggal seminggu lagi. Eren mengerang, hitungan mundur menuju neraka sudah dimulai.

.

…*…

.

Jean Kirstein.

Rambut pirangnya sudah klimis diberi gel segentong penuh. Wajah muka kuda sudah bebas dari jerawat frustasi. Kemeja putih, jas hitam gelap dan dasi merah bergaris membuat sosoknya tampak bagaikan seorang pangeran.

Itu jika kau tidak melihat ke bawah dan mendapati celana boxer merah muda dengan motif lope-lope norak bertengger menggantikan celana kain gelap yang seharusnya dikenakan.

Gadis-gadis cantik dengan gaun terbaiknya saling mengalihkan wajah sambil terkikik-kikik. Menghancurkan harga diri Jean sampai ke akar-akarnya. Kemungkinan untuk menikahi gadis manis dan membentuk keluarga bahagia langsung turunke angka nol. Selamat datang dunia gay! Jean Kirstein ikut bergabung.

Itupun jika dia bisa bebas dari Keith Shadis yang tampak gatal ingin menarik telinga pemuda itu sampai lepas dan menendangnya keluar dari gedung wisuda.

Eren tampak seribu kali lebih baik dari Jean. Rambut rapi, wajah berkilau—hasil make up ibunya yang tak tega melihat lingkaran gelap di bawah mata Eren, dan setelan abu-abu klimis—lengkap dengan celana, tentunya. Sempurna, hingga membuat Mikasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh saking bahagianya. Ya, sempurna. Andai saja dia tidak menebarkan aura kematian di sekelilingnya.

Takdir memang senang mempermainkannya. Apa tak cukup buruk dia harus duduk di kelas Matematika dengan guru yang sama selama tiga tahun? Guru pendek yang secara kebetulan menjadi wali kelasnya di tahun terakhir dan kerap menghukumnya membersihkan toilet tiap kali bertengkar dengan Jean. Guru yang membencinya dan selalu mengurung Eren dalam ruang detensi lebih lama dari Jean. Oh ya, tentu saja rasa benci itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dan mengapa Eren harus mencium orang seperti itu?!

"Kau tidak akan mangkir kan, Eren Jeager?" Jean kembali mengingatkan.

Eren mendecih. "Aku bukan pecundang."

Tapi lain di mulut lain di hati. Mulut bisa saja berkata dengan begitu lancarnya. Namun hati sudah berdebar dag dig dug tak karuan. Bahkan hasutan Mikasa semalam untuk membatalkan sumpah konyolnya pun kembali ia pertimbangkan. Namun ia masih tak ingin julukan pecundang mencoreng harga dirinya yang setinggi awan.

Konyol memang.

Satu per satu nama dipanggil menuju podium. Christa baru saja maju untuk menjabat tangan wali kelas, Sir Levi, wakil kepala sekolah, Sir Erwin, dan kepala sekolah mereka yang tampan tak terkira, Dot Pixis.

"Eren Jeager," suara ceria Miss Hanji Zoe yang kali ini bertugas sebagai pembawa acara menggema. Bagi Eren terdengar nyaris seperti suara sangkakala yang akan membawanya ke akhirat.

Malas, Eren maju ke arah panggung, sedikit lebih lambat dibandingkan dengan wisudawan lainnya. Rasanya seolah ia sedang berjalan menuju tiang gantungan—bahkan jika hukuman gantung masih diberlakukan di negaranya, dia yakin dia tak akan setakut ini.

Membayangkan dirinya mencium pria muka datar yang gemar mengatainya bocah membuat dirinya merinding. Belum lagi menduga efek apa yang mungkin akan terjadi sesudahnya. Ah, Eren menyesal tidak meluangkan waktu untuk membuat surat wasiat kemarin.

Sepuluh langkah menuju kepala sekolah. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Dot Pixis—terlihat seperti senyum Carberus si penjaga neraka. Eren menjabat tangannya dengan setengah hati. Tepukan singkat mendarat di bahunya.

"Semoga sukses."

Ucapan macam apa itu? Seolah-olah sang kepala sekolah berambut imajiner itu tahu sumpahnya saja.

Oh, Eren kau terlalu paranoid. Atau mungkin keparanoidanmu memang diperlukan.

Menjabat tangan Erwin Smith, Eren baru menyadari jika tangannya gemetar. Pria berwibawa itu tersenyum lembut—kalau bukan senyum pedofil mencari mangsa. "Untuk kedepannya, semuanya akan lebih sulit. Berusahalah."

Oh, ya. Masa depannya—yang hanya berselang beberapa detik—memang akan sangat, sangat, sangat sulit.

Eren bergeser mendekati orang terakhir yang harus disalami. Mata hijau bertumbukan dengan sepasang mata hitam tajam. Tanpa sadar Eren memalingkan wajah dan mundur selangkah. Suasana wisuda yang tadinya penuh keharuan hening seketika. _Handphone_ sudah disetel dalam mode memotret, siap mengabadikan momen paling krusial sepanjang abad. Tampaknya kabar mengenai sumpah bodoh Eren sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah.

Eren ragu menjabat tangan yang sudah terulur.

"Bocah, kau mau memperlama proses wisuda ini atau apa?" kata-kata tajam itu mengalihkan dunia Eren.

Dapandangnya tangan yang terulur sejenak, naik ke wajah tampan minim ekspresi yang lebih banyak cemberut—kali ini ditambah alis yang berkerut tidak senang. Mata hijau Eren terpaku pada bibir pucat tipis yang melengkung ke bawah. Bibir yang sepertinya sangat dingin, namun bentuknya … hm … menggoda …. Wanita—dan juga gay—mana yang tak tergoda mencicipi bibir seindah itu.

Mungkin otak Eren sudah geser sedikit.

Eren mengulurkan tangannya sambil menunduk, terpaku pada bibir pucat yang tampak jauh lebih menggoda dibandingkan dengan saat menjelaskan rumus-rumus terkutuk matematika. Bibir yang seharusnya diciumnya saat ini. Dan bibir yang …

"Bocah, kudengar kau mengadakan acara tantangan yang menarik di ujian kemarin."

Eren beku seketika. "I-itu …"

"Dan kudengar kau menyebut-nyebut namaku dalam tantanganmu itu. Lebih parahnya, itu setelah kata 'cium', heh?"

Eren ingin mengelak jika dia tidak mengucapkan nama—hanya julukan yang merujuk saja—gurunya itu, tapi sama saja. Dia sudah ketahuan . Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan tantangan itu sekarang.

Habis sudah dirinya … tendangan legendaris yang konon dikuasai sang guru matematika itu pasti akan bersarang indah di bokongnya. Belum lagi label pecundang akan dengan senang hati dipasangkan Jean padanya.

"Cih, lakukan saja."

Bulan membelah jadi dua. Warna awan berubah jadi merah muda. Sir Pixis memiliki rambut panjang merah muda mempesona.

Eren pasti salah dengar.

"Apa?"

"Tuli pun kau pelihara, bocah bodoh." Levi mengetuk jam tangannya. "Waktu kita singkat."

Belum sempat Eren merespon apapun, dasi hijaunya ditarik sehingga ia terpaksa membungkukkan badan dan …

Chup.

Jeritan 'TIDAAAAAAKKKK!' Mikasa tenggelam dalam sorak sorai dan jepretan kamera para wisudawan yang menonton. Bertholdt dan Reiner mengunci pergerakan wanita perkasa yang tengah meratapi hilangnya keperawanan bibir pemuda yang ditaksirnya dengan sekuat tenaga, nyaris terseret akibat pergerakan brutal sang wanita.

Wajah Eren memerah. Senyum iblis di wajah gurunya terasa beda dari biasanya. Pipinya masih terasa panas. Nyaris menyerempet ke sudut bibir, dia masih dapat merasakan keberadaan bibir tipis yang sejenak singgah di sana.

"Kena kau, bocah."

.

…MASIH ADA OMAKE…

.

**Halo, aku Hime Hoshina. Nggak nyangka aku akan beneran membuat kisah ini … mungkin nggak lucu ya? Ini kali pertama aku nulis humor dan yah … kurasa gaya bahasaku memang tidak mendukung ya …**

**Selain meramaikan challenge ultah grup RivaEre + EruMin FTW, juga pelampiasan karena sumpah tak terlaksana (karena memang nilai nggak mencukupi) dari teman-teman cowok semasa ujian nasional kemarin lalu. Tantangan Jean memang persis seperti yang aku tulis sementara untuk Eren agak beda, tapi masih berkisar pada ciuman antar lelaki. Hahaha XD**

**Yup, mungkin ini saja yang bisa aku tulis, jangan lupa baca omake di bawah dan… aku minta kritik dan sarannya ya ^^ Aku masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis …**

.

…OMAKE…

.

Rambut cokelat tertiup angin, wajah tampan dan pakaian kasual yang dikenakannya sukses membuat beberapa gadis remaja menoleh dengan terpesona. Kantung belanjaan yang memenuhi tangan kanannya sama sekali tak mengurangi kuantitas ketampanan, justru menambah poin positif dengan tajuk 'Pemuda Mandiri'.

Senyum girang kekanakan tersungging saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam familier terparkir di depan rumah. Pintu depan dibuka perlahan, langkah kaki sengaja ditiadakan. Sebuah kepala hitam menyembul di balik sandaran sofa menarik perhatiannya. Sang pemuda tergoda ingin memeluknya dari belakang—dan memang itulah yang dilakukannya.

"Bocah," hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari bibir tipis yang mendongak melihat ekspresi kekanakan di wajah pemuda itu. Tak ada kekagetan—seperti biasa. Tangan terjulur mengacak rambut cokelat yang terjuntai

"Anda pulang lebih cepat,_ Sir_. Miss Hanji bilang Anda baru akan kembali ke sini dua hari lagi." Kepala disandarkan pada bahu, mengirup aroma maskulin yang sudah benar-benar dirindukannya. "Apa Anda sebegitu merindukan diriku hingga pulang lebih cepat?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Nak. Aku pulang hanya karena tak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan lagi di sana." Tangan berkulit pucat itu kembali ke pangkuannya sendiri. Membuat sepasang mata hijau tertarik akan benda yang tergeletak di pangkuan pria di depannya.

Bibir mengerucut sebal. "Mengapa Anda masih melihat foto-foto memalukan itu?"

"Hanya karena kau masih terlihat begitu polos di sini." Senyum tipis terbit di bibir pucat itu. "Sekarang kau nakal. Sangat nakal."

"Tapi Anda senang kan?"

"Kenapa tidak."

Pemuda itu berputar dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping sang kekasih. Menyandarkan kepala pada pundak kokoh dengan manja dan memejamkan mata. "Hanya karena taruhan konyol semacam itu. Siapa sangka hanya dengan hal itu, aku akan melupakan keinginan untuk membentuk keluarga bahagia dengan seorang wanita dan mengejar Anda."

"Hm."

Bosan karena reaksi tak berminat kekasihnya, sang pemuda mendongakkan kepala dan langsung memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir kekasihnya. Senyum nakal tersungging di wajahnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Pemenuhan sumpahku." Alis mata berkeriut sebagai ganti pertanyaan 'apa'. "Aku bersumpah untuk mencium Anda dulu. Namun saat wisuda, justru Anda yang menciumku. Di pipi lagi. Setelah itu pun selalu Anda yang menciumku. Aku bukan pengecut, _Sir_. Aku akan memenuhi semua janjiku."

Senyum miring tersungging di wajah pria yang baru saja menginjak awal masa paruh bayanya. Tangannya menarik tubuh sang pemuda mendekat, mengadu pandangan mereka dalam erotisme tak kasat mata. "Kau yang memulai, bocah nakal. Jadi jangan menyesal setelah ini."

"Tentu saja, _Sir_. Tentu saja. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal. Selama itu adalah Anda."

31 Maret. Lahir di bawah naungan rasi kambing jantan nan gagah berani, keras kepala, tangguh pada janjinya sendiri, dan benci pada kekalahan pada akhirnya tetaplah menjadai berkah bagi Eren. Tanpa memiliki sifat-sifat tersebut, maka dia tidak akan pernah menjadi setan cilik yang nakal seperti ini.

.

…END…

.


End file.
